Lee Sin Vs. Kenshi
Who do you think will win? Lee Sin Kenshi Who do you like more? Lee Sin Kenshi Season 1 Episode 1 Zinogresword's first debt battle Lee Sin Vs. Kenshi. Description League of Legends vs. Mortal Kombat! Lee Sin, the Blind Monk versus Kenshi, the Blind Swordsman. Interlude Zinogre: People have adapted their own way of fighting even if your blind like Lee Sin the Blind Monk. Gogeta:and Kenshi, The Blind Swordsman Gogeta:Watch as the battle unfolds Zinogre: I'm Zinogre, and he's Gogeta, and it is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a death battle. Kenshi "'''The swordsman Takahashi Kenshi spent his early adulthood searching the world for worthy opponents. When the sorcerer Shang Tsung duped him into retrieving the enchanted sword Sento from the Well of Souls, the result left Kenshi sightless. Humbled but with a new sense of purpose, Kenshi vowed to rid the realms of despicable creatures like Shang. He served Earthrealm admirably in its conflict with Netherrealm. In his post-war travels he met and fell in love with a young Thai-American woman. Eventually, Kenshi's wanderlust returned and he departed. Years later he learned the woman had been murdered--leaving their eight-year-old son in Kenshi's care. The boy's mother's murder led Kenshi to entrust his son to Hanzo Hasashi, the former Scorpion, to raise as a warrior. Kenshi promised Hanzo he would return one day to reclaim Takeda. Together father and son would hunt down the boy's mother's murder. Meanwhile, Kenshi continues his itinerant ways, occasionally helping out his friend General Blade as a consultant to the Special Forces." (Mortal Kombat Wiki) Abilities: '''Telekenesis: Able to manipulate objects with his mind Master Swordsman: Wields "Sento" which is a magic sword containing the souls of ancestors with great skill and technique Demon Wielder: "Possessed, features a shattered version of the Sento and through these cracks, he is able to summon forth a sickle-wielding demon to attack in his stead." (Mortal Kombat Wiki) Fatalities: Kenshi's most gruesome of finishers * Telekinetic Contortion: Kenshi concentrates as he fires mental waves of energy at his opponent, paralyzing. First, the eyes are forcefully pushed out of the head as Kenshi promptly bends the opponent's body in unnatural directions, starting with the arms, legs, and then the head as the last crunch leaves them suspended in the air for a couple of seconds as they crumple onto the floor as a blind, scrambled mess. It should be noted that if a character is wearing something covering the eyes (such as sunglasses), they will not fall out. (MK:DA) * Telekinetic Stretch: Kenshi lifts the opponent into the air as his arms slowly spread out, with the victim following suit as their body begins to further stretch and expand outwards until the body snaps in two. (MK:D) * Katana Strike: Kenshi takes out his Katana and violently thrusts his katana through the chest/neck. He then waits a second before pulling it out and slicing his opponent twice in the upper torso region. He begins his victory pose as his fallen opponent falls in half behind him squirting massive amounts of blood. (MK:D) * Split Ends: Kenshi telekinetically picks up the opponent. He gets out Sento and throws it further down the stage, with it landing on its tip. Then, Kenshi pushes the opponent head first into the sword, slicing them vertically in half, the blade stopping at the chest. (MK 2011) * Scatterbrained: Kenshi slams the opponent a few times on the camera, a final smash removes the victim's eye from its socket and it slides down the screen. He then finishes it off with a clean slice across the chest diagonally with Sento. In the Playstation Vita version of the game, the cut is changed to a straight vertical down the middle.(MK 2011) * Tele - Copter: 'Kenshi uses his telekinesis to spin Sento in the air. He then uses his telekinesis to lift the opponent in the air, slowly through the spinning blade, slicing the face off before turning the whole body to mincemeat in a bloody, gory mess. (''MKX) * 'My Puppet: '''Kenshi telekinetically pushes his opponent's ribcage out of the opponent's back. Then he telekinetically moves the ribcage upwards while the veins attached to it are ripped out of the opponent's arms and legs as the opponent is being held up by the veins like a marionette puppet as he/she screams in agony. Then Kenshi proceeds to throw Sento to cut the veins and the opponent falls dead. (''MKX) (content above from Mortal Kombat Wiki) Lee Sin In his youth Lee sin was an aspiring summoner with great promise, He became frustrated with the slow pace of his lessons so he would spend his free time studying different magics in hope of graduating early. He soon became one of the most powerful summoners until one mistake ruined his life. Being impatient Lee Sin decided to summon a beast from the Plague Jungles. However this went terribly wrong instead of a beast he summoned a boy who didn't finish the ride in one piece. Soon, after investigation Lee Sin had also without meaning to slaughtered an entire village by using that ritual. Lee Sin's talents were so amazing the academy overlooked this accident but he could never forgive himself for his crime.He left the academy and journeyed to the Shaolin Monstestary looking to atone for his sins. Years later , hoping to atone for his sins he set himself on fire and was burning alive until later someone doused his eyes, they were burned completely from their sockets. He soon joined the League of Legends to atone for his sins. '''Abilities: Flurry: Lee Sin tosses a flurry of punches Sonic Wave/Resonating Strike: Lee Sin shoots a sonic blast and then can follow up the marked character with a flying kick. Safeguard/Iron Will: Lee Sin dashes and gains a shield and can also gain healing on his attacks Tempest/Cripple: Lee Sin smashes the ground dealing damage and giving vision of people around him. He can then cripple his enemy slowing them down Dragon's Rage: Lee Sin roundhouse kicks his enemy sending them flying away from him and dealing a lot of damage. Intermission Zinogre:The combatants are set! Gogeta:LETS GET READY FOR A DEBT BATTLE! Debt Battle *Announcer Voice*: Minions have spawned Lee Sin: Going mid lane is the best I face a lot of squishies! Lee Sin :Huh who's that? *Swordsman's shadow is seen in the distance* Lee Sin: Is that Yasuo? Kenshi:"Sento contains the souls of my ancestors. They guide me." Kenshi lunges with his sword using telekenesis Lee Sin dodges the sword with it flying past him Kenshi sends his sword flying back to Lee slicing a cut into his arm Lee Sin fires a sonic blast towards kenshi which he reflects back, Lee Sin then kicks it back turning his sonic wave into a game of pong Kenshi reflects,Lee Sin kicks this goes on for several rounds until kenshi slips up Kenshi has the mark applied and Lee Sin follows up with a flying kick Kenshi dodges the kick Kenshi: That's the best you can do? Kenshi punches and slashes Lee Sin sending him back Kenshi then summons his Demon to attack Lee Sin Lee Sin kicks the Demon into Kenshi knocking him down. Lee Sin shoots his Sonic wave once more hitting the currently recovering Kenshi Lee Sin follows up the kick hitting Kenshi in the face Kenshi slashes Lee Sin upon arrival of his kick and causes several wounds on Lee Sin Lee Sin throws a couple quick jabs before backing up to avoid damage Lee Sin: I've had enough time to end this! Kenshi: I won't let you win! Kenshi uses his X-Ray on Lee Sin At the same time Lee Sin dashes for a shield,Uses a sonic blast following up with his Dragon's Rage after the flying kick Lee Sin just arrives at Kenshi before he is trapped in Kenshi's X-Ray Lee Sin gets impaled by the head on Kenshi's blade which Kenshi then pulls out stabbing him in the gut going through his back breaking his spine. Lee Sin:You have won this one my Blind Rival Kenshi: Nice try but you couldn't beat me! Lee Sin musters the strength to use one last tempest causing the unaware Kenshi to take some damage before uses his fatality Tele-Copter chopping Lee Sin into small chunks K.O! Analysis Although Lee Sin had a good amount of strength and training he just couldn't top Kenshi's blade or skills. Kenshi had a much larger move variety and was overall just more powerful only thing Lee Sin had going for him was speed and that was all. In conclusion, Lee Sin just wasn't strong enough to beat Kenshi. Winner The Winner is Kenshi, the Blind Swordsman Did you correctly predict the winner? Yes No Next Time on Debt Battle Tag Team Orlando Gator and Harambe vs. Renekton and Winston. S1 EP2 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016